An ultraviolet radiation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,791,441 by the same inventor as the present invention which provides UVC radiation at a wavelength of 253.7 nm which is effective to kill or deactivate pathogens on surfaces irradiated by the emitted UVC radiation and simultaneously effective to decontaminate air which passes uniformly over the entire length of the UVC lamps. Uniformly flowing air cools the lamps to maximize the conversion efficiency of the power input to the lamps to UVC radiation from the lamps, and at the same time decontaminates the flowing air such that air in the room is also decontaminated. UVC radiation is harmful to persons and therefore an ultraviolet radiation system such as described in the aforementioned patent are not intended to be operated with people present in the vicinity of the emitted radiation.
It would be beneficial to have a UVC radiation system which provides the intended decontamination of air in a room or other facility in which the system is placed and which can be operated in the presence of people.